Iris: The Fallen Angels Story
by Youknowmycoffeeorder
Summary: Todo el mundo incluso los ángeles tenemos derecho a enamorarnos, no solo debemos vivir flotando en una nube por mil años sonriendo y cantando como si eso fuera todo… como si fuera suficiente… ¡no es suficiente para mí!, no desde que mire debajo de mi nube… el azul de sus ojos me hizo querer por primera vez en mil años mandar al diablo al sistema, a los ángeles… al juez.


**Esta historia la publique hace un año con otro nombre y con otro Rated, pero ahora he tenido extrañamente un arranque de escribir y pues tengo una nueva trama para contarles. Espero les guste pues me divertí mucho re-escribiéndola.**

**Para empezar quisiera decirles que este fic es una recopilación de dos historias que he visto: La película _City Of Angels_ y el libro_ Fallen,_ agregándole obviamente mis ideas.**

**Otra cosa, esta historia es de Klaine, Niff & Sebtana (aun decidiéndose esta ultima pareja) así que esperen nuevos personajes y mas historias entrelazadas. **

**Graciasgraciasgraciasgracias si vas a comenzar a leer esta historia o si al menos leíste el resumen de ella. n_n**

**Los personajes que se muestran aquí son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y desgraciadamente yo solo los entrelazo en esta historia. **

* * *

**Iris: The fallen angels story**

**PROLOGO**

_Un ángel caído es un ángel que ha sido expulsado del cielo por desobedecer o rebelarse contra los mandatos de el Juez._

En algún lugar entre el viento y el milagro de la eternidad hay tantas cosas desconocidas y fantásticas que casi nadie, o más bien dicho nadie puede ver, y es ahí en ese lugar escondido y a la vista de todos donde comenzara esta historia.

En el hogar de los ángeles, aquellos que son dueños del cielo.

Más allá de las nubes, subiendo 236 escalones invisibles y pasando una gran muralla se encontraba el hogar de los ángeles: el cielo, aquel lugar donde solo los elegidos de la tierra podían estar eternamente solo disfrutando de la eternidad… solos. Aunque eso no les molestaba, o al menos así parecía, pues todos sabían que no podían compartir ningún sentimiento con otros ángeles o humanos, su única tarea era proteger cuando se les necesitara.

Un ángel tiene que ser _perfecto_ en cada aspecto de su vida, pues es por eso que son ángeles. Esque ellos son los merecedores de la _eternidad_.

Vivir en el cielo y merecer ese par de alas que los acompañaran por siempre tiene sus reglas, ¡oh si!… las tiene y todos las tienen que cumplir:

1.- JAMÁS abandonar el cielo, al menos que sea por una orden mayor (Ya sea una misión o en el peor de lo casos el destierro)

2.- Vivir en _normal _paz junto con todos los ángeles.

3.- Todos los ángeles tienen la obligación de nunca dejar el don con el que han llegado hasta el eterno descanso; Siempre tienen que sentirse bendecidos con el y mantenerlo siempre con ellos, pues es el único tesoro con el que cuentan, bueno además del par de alas incluido.

4.- Queda prohibido entablar alguna relación con los enemigos del cielo (Los enviados a la tierra: _Humanos_) Pues ellos son los causantes de los problemas del universo.

El que sea sorprendido mirando hacia abajo de su nube o peor aun en la tierra será desterrado definitivamente de los dominios del viento y será obligado a entregar su don a otro ángel o si lo merece tendrá que ser condenado con un castigo superior.

Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando se rompe una de esas reglas sin siquiera saber que la estas rompiendo?

Nadie decide de quien se enamora, mucho menos un ángel. Para ellos ese sentimiento es único e inigualable y sobre pasa cualquiera de todas esas reglas, ellos no lo saben a ciencia cierta, pero al enamorarse su don aumenta aun mas, tanto que puede hacerlos eternos en el corazón de la persona que aman…. ¿Persona?, pues si, por eso tienen prohibido mirar más allá de su nube pues… enamorarse de un humano es un delito, pero también es fuerza y eternidad.

* * *

_Todo el mundo incluso los ángeles tenemos derecho a enamorarnos, no solo debemos vivir flotando en una nube por mil años sonriendo y cantando com o si eso fuera todo… como si fuera suficiente… ¡no es suficiente para mí!, no desde que mire debajo de mi nube… el azul de sus ojos me hizo querer por primera vez en mil años mandar al diablo al sistema, a los ángeles… al juez, ¡Quiero irme de aquí, quiero estar con el!_

Blaine se repetía esas palabras un millón de veces dia tras dia, no solo ahora que se decía enamorado. El era de los pocos ángeles que sentían que no debían estar ahí, en ese cielo que lo asfixiaba con cada dia que pasaba en el…. Blaine quería irse de ahí, estar con los de abajo y ahí ser feliz. Y ya había estado más de una vez en la tierra sin el permiso de nadie, pero eso, pensaba él, nadie lo sabía.

...

* * *

**Notas finales: ¡Si!, hablaremos de ángeles caídos y mas durante este viaje mental que estoy teniendo.**

**Déjenme**** saber que piensan de esta historia, se los agradeceré mucho. :D**

**Mañana subo el primer capitulo.**


End file.
